


Let it Burn

by Jevvica



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, s02e09 The Accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall was hard and cold against his back, but anything would have seemed cool compared to the burning anger rolling off of Porthos.  <br/>Missing scene from “The Accused”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Itty bitty missing scene from s02e09, “The Accused”. 
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to The Musketeers.

The wall was hard and cold against his back, but anything would have seemed cool compared to the burning anger rolling off of Porthos.

Aramis could feel the big man's muscles, so tight that they were shaking.

Smoldering eyes, nearly black with emotion, searched his.

Aramis blinked and started to speak, but what could he say?

When Porthos released his jacket and stepped back, he waited for the punch.

He deserved it.

Months and months of lies and evasions.

Distance that suddenly felt insurmountable.

Distance he had put between himself and his friends.

Aramis had done this.

What did all of it matter if at the end, he was left with nothing?

No wife.

No son.

No brother.

Aramis deserved the pain and the fire and the rage.

It was not a blistering inferno that he found when Porthos gripped his jacket and pulled him into his arms.

But it _was_ warm.

The warmth of a steadfast friend who did not give up. Not ever.

For the smallest of moments, he let himself relax against the strongest man he knew.

Confident Porthos would not let him fall.

He was not forgiven.

Everything was not alright.

The fire was still there.

Crackling, as Treville pushed Porthos away.

But Aramis understood.

It was a flame of love that hurt had fanned into something wilder.

Aramis wasn't afraid of that blaze.

Only when it was extinguished.

Gone cold and dark.

Only then would he fear.

 

 

 


End file.
